


in my imagination you're waiting (with your hands between your thighs)

by izzylerd



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Porn With Plot, essentially Lippie is gay and confused, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylerd/pseuds/izzylerd
Summary: Kim Jungeun is known for her cool exterior, her flawless poker face that absolutely no one can see past.Absolutely no one but her group members, and Kim Jiwoo herself.////or, Jungeun thinks Jiwoo is hot and she doesn't know how to feel about it.





	in my imagination you're waiting (with your hands between your thighs)

**Author's Note:**

> i fixed it
> 
> edit : okay I REALLY fixed it this time i’m sorry

////

Kim Jungeun is known for her cool exterior, her flawless poker face that absolutely no one can see past.

Absolutely no one but her group members, and Kim Jiwoo herself.

It's no surprise to Jungeun that Jiwoo can see right past her facade. They've known each other since way before Loona was formed, they've been attached at the hip ever since they found out they'd be going through the girl group experience together. Jiwoo is probably the only person besides Jinsoul that knows her inside and out, who can tell what she's feeling even when her face seems neutral, who knows how to dig into her heart like its nobody's business.

Jungeun just wishes she had understood that sooner.

-

It starts with _those_ pictures. The ones that sent the fandom into a frenzy because suddenly Jiwoo was the gay icon they had been searching for. Who knew a simple crop top and high waisted shorts paired with a Nike hat could send everyone into a gay panic. It takes Jungeun a solid 10 seconds to realize what exactly she's looking at, and she wonders why she hadn't felt this way when she saw Jiwoo look like that _in_ _person_. A warm feeling starts stirring in her stomach, a feeling she doesn't have a name for so, of course, it freaks her out. She quickly logs out of her secret twitter account, shuts off her phone and throws it to the end of her bed, scrambling from her resting place and out into the living room where most of her groupmates are. She doesn't realize her mistake until there's 9 pairs of eyes on her, all widened in surprise or worry.

A few seconds of silence pass before Haseul clears her throat, and with it the tension in the air.

"Uh, Jungeun. Is something wrong?"

She feels how wide her eyes are, feels the tension in her fingers from curling them into fists. Mistake number two.

"I'm fine", it doesn't come out right, it's too high pitched and her voice sounds strained even to her, "I'm gonna go for a walk"

It's then she realizes that there's two members missing from the group, and of course it's Hyejoo and Chaewon, those gay little shits. Her eyes scan the rest of the group until they lock with Jiwoo. She feels her body heat back up, the tension returning to her fists once again. She's wearing the red flannel she'd "borrowed" from Jungeun almost three years ago, her adidas sweatpants covering her slim legs and those stupid fake glasses sitting right on top of her perfectly sculpted nose. Jungeun lets her eyes roam a bit more, noticing the top two buttons of the flannel are open and she definitely doesn't have a shirt on underneath, which only adds more fuel to the fire burning inside of her. It's only when Jungeun locks eyes with Jiwoo again, her eyes clouded with an emotion she's never seen before, that she realizes she should _not_ be thinking about her best friend like this.

All thoughts of her poker face are thrown out the window, a bright red blush almost immediately taking over her cheeks. She tries to speak but all that comes out is a tiny squeak, which causes a couple members to furrow their brows further in confusion.

"Lippie-"

"Walk. I'm going for a walk", it's quick and rushed and Jungeun only takes six long strides to get from her bedroom door to the front door, and another two strides to open the door and force herself out of the room that made her feel like she was boiling from the inside out.

_'What the hell is going on with me?'_ is all she can really think as she starts a trek to her favorite bakery down the street.

-

"So, is no one going to say anything about her going on a walk in the middle of the night with no phone or jacket?"

A groan escapes Haseul's lips.

-

The next time it happens is only a couple days later during their dance rehearsals. The managers are recording their practices half for review, and half for the fans to see on youtube. Jungeun had walked to the studio with Hyejoo and Chaewon, much to their dismay, and hadn't even noticed Jiwoo until she walked in looking like a fucking dyke fest. She chokes on nothing and then starts coughing to cover it up, but Hyejoo sends her an annoyed look anyway. 

"Um, Jungeun, are you okay?"

Her eyebrows are scrunched together, "Since when has Jiwoo dressed like that?"

Hyejoo scowls, "I don't know, I haven't really been paying attention. You got the hots for her or something?"

This makes Jungeun cough even harder, catching the attention of surrounding members. She feels multiple eyes on her and almost instantly resumes poker face status. Chaewon lifts an eyebrow at that, asking a silent question that Jungeun really doesn't feel like answering. Instead, she flicks her gaze down to the rest of Jiwoo's outfit - and then immediately regrets it.

Because, for some godforsaken reason, Jiwoo seems to be taking the whole "gay unit" by storm. Donned on her feet are a pair of white sneakers and white socks pulled over her _very _tight yoga pants. She's wearing another flannel over a white t-shirt, and if Jungeun stares hard enough she can see the outline of Jiwoo's bra, which looks very much like one of her _special _ones that she'd purchased not too long ago. Already her stomach has dropped and that warmth taken to stirring in her stomach, and it takes Jungeun all of five seconds to whip her gaze back up to Heejin's confused stare, and then whip her entire body around to her starting position for Curiosity. She doesn't allow herself to steal a glance to where Jiwoo is standing, knowing already that the poor girl is probably looking just ask confused as Jungeun feels considering she walked in without saying hello.

She casts the thoughts away and replaces them with her professional attitude, they have a lot to do today and not a lot of time.

-

Except it seems that Jungeun's body hates her.

She forgets just how much time she spends near Jiwoo during Colors, and doesn't realize it until they're standing next to each other waiting for the music to start. She catches Jiwoo's eyes right before the music begins, and the audacity Jiwoo has to _wink_ at Jungeun. Her entire body flares up for what feels like the millionth time in the past two weeks, and she wills it to go away as the dance goes on. She's done a pretty good job of hiding the fact that she's dying on the inside the whole day, she hopes that one little wink won't change that.

Except it does.

Right at the end of the song there's a passing moment between the two, and Jungeun has to scrape every ounce of self-control together when Jiwoo's eyes flick up and down her body, a sly smirk stretching across her gorgeous-

_'Quit, Jungeun. Focus'_

She thinks she'll finally get a break from whatever it is Jiwoo is doing to her, she just wants to finish the damn song and go outside for a breather. And then she makes the mistake of letting her thoughts drift and forgets to dance. Fortunately enough for her, her professionalism quickly corrects her mistake and she's dancing like it never happened. It seems fate isn't on her side though. The second the music stops and the camera is turned off a manager is in front of them, his eyes locked with Jungeun's.

"Jungeun-yah, don't think you could get away with a mistake like that so easily. We don't have the time to be making mistakes like that, you're lucky that was the last dance of today or we would have made you do it again"

Some of her members look her way, worry etched into their features. She watches Haseul open her mouth, probably to stick up for Jungeun as she normally would, but Jungeun won't let her. Not today.

"I apologize. It won't happen again"

It's stiff and not at all what a real apology would sound like coming from her, but the managers wouldn't know that. The girls all cast her worried looks but she refuses to return any of them, opting to instead stare straight ahead until the manager nods and tells them they're free for the rest of the evening.

Jungeun is the first one out of the studio.

-

If she could spend all night brooding in the middle of her designated restaurant she would, but Haseul has texted her three times now about where she is and how she needs to get back to the dorm to rest for tomorrow. Their schedule is going to be busy as ever as they prepare for more comeback shows, and Jungeun is dreading the imminent feeling of exhaustion that will start creeping through her bones within the next month.

She sulks for another fifteen minutes before deciding that it actually is getting late and she should probably head back to the dorm if she wants a decent amount of sleep for tomorrow. Except, at the dorm is Jiwoo. And with Jiwoo comes feelings she doesn't know how to deal with, or how to even explain. She knows she should probably talk to someone about them, but who in the group would even understand? Surely not Hyejoo and Chaewon, they were attached at the hip and then at the lips within a couple of month of each other. Neither of them had to spend 3 years pining over their best friend, only to realize that those feelings might be a bit more than just romantic. Heejin and Hyunjin had known each other before Loona was formed too, their relationship stemming back to mixnine. Jungeun really has no idea who she would talk to, as if she wanted to anyway. 

It's really no secret to anyone with eyes that Jiwoo is gorgeous. Her face seemed to be perfectly sculpted for the life of an idol, along with her cuteness and charisma and, to Jungeun, her body. She's never hidden her feelings towards Jiwoo about her looks, never been afraid to tell her when she thought she looked cute or pretty, or just downright hot. Because Jiwoo _is_ hot, except it's never been a problem until now. Until Jiwoo had to become the stupid leader of what the fans have deemed the "gay unit". It frustrates Jungeun even further that she sees it. She knows exactly what the fans are talking about when they say Jiwoo is the perfect gay leader. The way she acts, the way she dresses, her stage presence, even her promotions and role in Dating Class made it seem like she was the biggest gay icon around. Jiwoo knows she's attractive and uses it to her advantage, which is exactly why so many of the fans are in love with her.

  
Also, probably, the reason Jungeun is in love with her. Why she has been for years now.

But she's not going to put a word to her feelings right now. First, she needs to sort out whatever that feeling is, and why it makes her heat up even when it's still cold as ever outside and everywhere else.

-

When she returns to the dorm she slips in as quietly as she can, noticing right away that most of the lights are off and the only sounds she can hear are that of the yyxy shower running and the 1/3 room emitting whispers. She toes her shoes off and hangs her coat on her designated hook, then sets her bag of food on the counter before sneaking back out of the kitchen and into the Odd Eye Circle room. The light is off and Jungeun's eyes are set only on her bed and getting into it. She doesn't look to see if Jinsoul or Yerim are awake, doesn't really want to deal with her two friends yelling at her for staying out so late the day before rehearsals.

The universe, however, has other plans for her.

Because laying down right in Jungeun's own bed, is Kim Jiwoo herself.

Jungeun freezes in the middle of the room, eyes locked on Jiwoo's back which is slowly rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing. She doesn't need to walk any closer to know that she's snoring softly, years of sleeping in the same bed with her has taught her that. The blinds aren't closed in their room, and the light from the surrounding buildings filter in enough for Jungeun to see her best friend clearly. She's obviously showered and changed within the time Jungeun was gone, and she's curled up with her favorite blanket covering her top half and it looks like she's clutching onto her red pillow like a lifeline.

Something inside of Jungeun shifts, and she feels herself deflate a bit. In the midst of her gay panic she hadn't realized how much she had pushed Jiwoo away from her. She doesn't remember the last time they had a full conversation, it was probably weeks ago if Jungeun had to guess. Guilt starts to wash over her, she's been ignoring her best friend because of her stupid feelings that she can't control, and it's gotten bad enough that Jiwoo is sleeping in Jungeun's bed. She can feel the frown forming on her face, can almost feel the prickle of tears in her eyes, until her gaze starts to drift and she finds the source of her gay panic once again.

Jungeun seems to have forgotten that, on occasion, Jiwoo hates wearing long pants to bed and instead opts for shorts or, if she's feeling daring enough, no pants at all. And tonight seems to be a daring night. Jiwoo has her right leg bent at an almost 90-degree angle, the other leg stretched straight out and her back curved just enough for the back of her shirt to ride up.

_'So much for the blanket'_

Jungeun gulps, that familiar heat already starting to grow as she continues to stare at Jiwoo. Her hands itch to reach out, to glide down the skin she knows is pale and smooth, to feel the heat radiating off her skin and trail her lips over her beating chest. If only Jungeun could glide over Jiwoo's muscular thighs, down her amazingly curved hips, grab at them and spread them apart just a little further so she could cup at what she knows would be slick, wet-

"Are you just going to stare at her like she's your long lost lover all night or what?"

If the sound of glass breaking could be a sound she could emit, that would be what would have escaped Jungeun's mouth. Instead, she jumps back and hits her head on the bedroom door, and then her foot on the edge of the desk next to her bed, which causes a yelp that's just a tad too loud to escape her body.

She glares up at Yeojin, who's already glaring right back at her, and then feels her body freeze all over again when Jiwoo's tired voice whispers to her.

"Jungie? Is that you?"

Yeojin lifts an eyebrow at her and tilts her head as if to say "as you were" and turns so that her back faces Jungeun. The older girl huffs and scowls, then remembers that she's woken up her best friend, who's now staring at her with exhausted eyes.

"Yeah, it's me Jiwooming", Jungeun can't remember the last time she used that nickname either, and it fills her with even more guilt than before.

She shuffles over to her bed and ducks under the top bunk so that she can sit next to Jiwoo. Her best friend instincts take over and she brushes the hair out of Jiwoo's face, her long, deft fingers scratching lightly at her scalp in the way she knows Jiwoo likes. The taller girl sighs contently, snuggling impossibly closer into the red pillow underneath her. The scene makes Jungeun genuinely smile, the little voice in the back of her head that continues to pester her about being in love with her best friend actually staying quiet for once.

"I miss you Jungie"

Jiwoo's voice is so small it makes Jungen's heart break just a tiny bit, and the guilt she felt before comes sweeping back in. How could she be so selfish as to let her feelings affect her friendship?

"I know, I'm sorry Jiwoo", she continues stroking at her hair, her hand drifting lower until she's lightly scratching at her back.

"It's okay. I just thought I'd tell you", she pauses, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

There's a certain edge to Jiwoo's voice that makes Jungeun stop her motion, only for her to keep going a couple of seconds later when she realizes she has to act normal or she might give her true feelings away.

"I know. It's nothing Jiwoo, I promise. I think I've just been hanging around Hyejoo too much and her angst is starting to transfer to me now", the joke gets the reaction she hoped for, Jiwoo's back moves up and down a bit with her laugh and Jungeun finds herself smiling again, "I'm gonna go shower and then I'll be in bed okay? Don't wait up for me, you look exhausted"

Jiwoo only nods, her hand curling harder around its grip on the pillow, legs shifting a bit to the side to make room for Jungeun once she gets back, "Don't take too long, I miss your cuddles"

Had it been anyone else, Jungeun probably would have fake gagged. But this is Jiwoo, so instead she smiles more and leans down to press a quick kiss to her best friends cheek.

She can ignore her feelings for tonight, even if the thought of getting back into her bed with a pantsless Jiwoo makes her stomach churn with heat and butterflies. Tonight, Jungeun just needs her best friend.

-

Tonight eventually turns into every night for the next few weeks. Jungeun had resigned herself to a life of suffering when every night like clockwork, Jiwoo would end up in her bed and her pantless legs would end up tangled with hers, her head tucked tightly underneath Jungeun's chin. It took every ounce of strength, every night, to not let her hands wander and to stick to her clothed back and her tangled hair.

Jungeun thinks she might just be driving herself crazy.

It isn't until they have a performance one night that Jungeun realizes she hasn't been as, subtle, as she had hoped.

She's on her way out of the dressing room to the stage to rehearse once more with Odd Eye Circle when Haseul corners her.

"What the fuck are you doing Jungeun-yah?"

It surprises her so much that she stumbles back and has to find purchase on the hallway wall.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" She manages to mumble out somehow.

"What, the fuck, are you doing, Jungeun?"

Had Jungeun not just had the daylights scared out of her she would have glared at the patronizing tone in Haseul's voice, but she's been spending all of her energy on trying not to show or tell her feelings to Jiwoo that she's honestly just exhausted.

"I don't know what you're talking about", it's a genuine answer, she has no idea what she's done to piss Haseul off.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. We all know you've been hiding from Jiwoo for weeks and now all of a sudden you're spending every waking and sleeping moment with her, so come clean with me. What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Oh.

_Oh._

"I-I... I don't-"

Haseul watches her struggle with a response and suddenly her expressions softens, her arms instinctively coming around Jungeun's small frame. Normally Jungeun would ward off any type of affection from her members, but she senses that this is a moment where she's allowed to show her true self and she hugs Haseul right back.

The older girl speaks softly, "I know exactly what it feels like to be in your position. Whenever you're ready to talk about it come to me okay?"

Jungeun only nods against her shoulder, too busy trying to ward off her tears to come up with any words. She can't help but wonder who Haseul is talking about though. She may be close with Haseul, closer than some of the other members, but it's clear she has some inner turmoil that none of the other girls know about.

Her leader lets her go with a pat on the back and a kiss on the side of her head, and some of the weight from Jungeun's shoulders lifts.

-

Being "ready" to talk comes a lot sooner than Jungeun thought it would. The group finds themselves with a rare day off a couple days before they're due for another heavy schedule. Most of the girls have taken to going out to the park or shopping now that the weather has warmed up. Jungeun finds herself sitting across from Haseul in the middle of the dorm living room, both girls knowing that Sooyoung and Jinsoul are too occupied with their, _activities, _ to care about the talk they're going to have. Jungeun has tried to prepare herself for this moment as much as she can, and it's been exhausting holding her feelings in whilst being Jiwoo's carefree and touchy best friend.

The cheek kisses, the hand holding, and especially the nights spend cuddling each other as often as possible has started to take a toll on her, and not just her feelings. Each fleeting moment with Jiwoo sets her on fire and she feels the burn low in her stomach, she still has no idea what feeling she can put to describe it but it makes her feel hot and uncomfortable most of the time. She's curious to see if Haseul has felt this way about the person she has feelings for so the first thing she does is ask about it.

It doesn't go exactly how Jungeun planned.

"Wait okay, what feeling are you talking about? Describe it"

"Uh, well. I guess my hands kinda get really sweaty but like, all I wanna do is touch her. And, um, I get this weird feeling really low in my stomach and everything in my body just kinda get's really, really, hot-"

Jungeun is too busy trying to describe the feeling to notice Haseul quite literally sputtering and blushing like her life depends on it. It takes a hand over the younger girls mouth to shut her up and make her realize what her words have done.

"Okay, okay, yes, yeah I know exactly what you're talking about", she finally says after releasing her hand from Jungeun's mouth.

The younger member looks at her expectantly, "And? What is it?"

Haseul just looks at her like she's sprouted another head, "W-What? What do you mean what is it, do you-"

Haseul's eyes widen almost comically and Jungeun is still confused as ever. Haseul's blush deepens further and a hand slides over her face.

"Ha Sooyoung! Jung Jinsoul!"

Now it's Jungeun's turn to panic, her hand flying to Haseul's mouth in an effort to keep the two older members out of this conversation. She's too late though, and a couple of seconds later after Jungeun has tried not to choke the life out of Haseul as the couple walks out of their room.

"Is there a reason you interrupted quite possibly our most important alone time or do you just hate us that much?" Sooyoung looks angsty as ever, while Jinsoul gently strokes a hand down the taller girls arm in an effort to keep her calm. It's then that Jinsoul notices the two other members blushing and struggling to look at each other.

"Um, are we interrupting something?"

_"NO"_

Both of the older members start sputtering and move away from each other, much to the amusement of Sooyoung and Jinsoul, "Jeez, okay, spaz. What do you want for real, we were having a good time"

Haseul finally composes herself and gestures for the two to sit down on the couch opposite them. With two eye rolls, the older members take a seat and immediately lean on each other. A different emotion stirs inside Jungeun at the sight, something in between jealousy and longing.

"Jungeun has been having, _feelings_, for lack of a better word-"

"For Jiwoo right?"

Jungeun flinches back, the reality of other members knowing about her feelings hitting her square in the chest, "I- What? How did you know?"

Jinsoul rolls her eyes again, "You're not the most subtle person when it comes to her, Kimberly. Everyone can see it written all over your face, she's the only one who can actually understand you and all of that gross couple shit"

Haseul scoffs, "Oh what like you two aren't absolutely disgusting"

"That's because we're us", Jinsoul smiles sweetly at Sooyoung and Jungeun almost has the audacity to gag, "Anyway. What about your feelings? Have you finally figured them out?"

"Um, I guess? There's just this one feeling that I can't put a word to, it's weird"

Jinsoul raises one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her, "What are you talking about?"

Haseul shoots her a look that Jungeun can't quite understand and it seems everyone but her is having a silent conversation with their facial expressions. It takes a minute or two, but understanding finally passes over the couples faces and Sooyoung bursts out laughing.

"So you want to fuck Jiwoo is what you're saying?"

Jungeun has never hated Sooyoung's straightforwardness more than she does right now. She starts choking on practically nothing, her face flushing blood red and body curling in on itself. She figured she's had some, not pure thoughts, about her best friend, but to hear it straight up and out loud is a little, much.

"Congratulations Lippie, you're officially the last person on earth to know!"

She still hasn't recovered from her choking episode, and Haseul's arm rubbing comfortably on her back reminds her that the older member mentioned knowing exactly what Jungeun was talking about.

"Wait a fucking minute, you said you knew what I was talking about", she points an accusatory finger at the short-haired girl, "Who do you want to fuck?"

Haseul almost looks offended at the question, but she doesn't have the chance to answer for herself because Sooyoung is answering for her, "Our precious Kahei right? Jeez Kimberly, I knew you could be kinda dense but the tension between those two is next level, anyone with eyes can tell they wanna go at each other with no reserves at all"

Both Haseul and Jungeun are absolutely baffled.

"HaSoo! What the fuck-"

"Kahei? Your best friend of how many years is the person you feel the same way about?"

"I told you I knew what you were going through!" Haseul throws her hands up, "I figured you were smart enough to know who I was talking about!"

Jungeun is so, _so_ confused, "But Kahei. Our baby Vivi is the girl you're in love with and the girl you want to fuck?"

"Okay I wouldn't call it fucking, I mean yeah it'd be nice but-"

"Okay! Both of you! Chill the fuck out!"

None of the members present have ever really heard Jinsoul yell like that, so it shuts them up very quickly, heads ducking in embarrassment.

"Haseul, you're dense as fuck for not seeing that Kahei feels the same way about you. Get your shit together and get your girl before everyone in this group loses their shit over it", she turns her hard glare at Jungeun, "And _you_. I could see the love pouring out of your stupid face the second Jiwoo arrived in this group. And you're extra dense for not seeing that she also feels the same way, and if none of the members telling you that isn't enough proof for you, how about I tell you something she told me just yesterday"

Jinsoul's eyes widen, "Soongie, you promised her you wouldn't tell Jungeun-"

"It's very obvious she needs to hear it anyway, and they both very clearly love each other and I'm tired of watching everyone play cat and mouse about this whole thing", her voice softens for Jinsoul, and then hardens again for Jungeun, "She came to us yesterday crying about being in love with you and how she's been trying to subtlely tell you, which I thought was the stupidest idea because neither of you can take a hint for anything. Trust me when I tell you that she feels exactly the same about you, in every. sense"

Sooyoung makes sure to emphasize the last point, because the conversation with Jiwoo about her wanting to do some very unholy things with Jungeun as well as being disgustingly mushy is still very fresh in her mind, and she did not put herself through that conversation for nothing to happen between them.

Jungeun doesn't really know what to say, so she just stares until the silence becomes uncomfortable. Sooyoung and Jinsoul start fidgeting and eventually excuse themselves from the room, leaving the other members alone once again.

A few more minutes of silence stretches on, Jungeun trying to take in the information she was just told. She really should not be thinking about having sex with her best friend of all people, a part of it makes her feel wrong and dirty simply because it's Jiwoo and she's known her for so long. She never thought she'd be having these thoughts, and suddenly her mind is flooded with the memory of Jiwoo lying in her bed, her legs spread out and seeming so, so inviting and-

"I'll make a move on Kahei if you make a move on Jiwoo"

She really wishes people would stop interrupting her thoughts when they were starting to get good.

-

"So will you or-"

"Haseul, _shut up_"

-

Now that she's got an action and a name for the way she's been feeling, her thoughts only seem to get worse. Now, instead of just pushing them away when they become too much, it's like her body subconsciously welcomes them in and sticks them there.

Now, it's almost like Jungeun finds every single thing that Jiwoo does to be sexual. The way she towel drys her hair once she steps out of the shower, a lone towel wrapped around her torse (modesty has long been forgotten in the dorm). The way she eats her tteokbokki, how her tongue slips out of her mouth to lick the sauce from the side of her mouth, the way she starts to sweat when the sauce is just a little spicier than normal. How fluidly she moves during dance rehearsals, how her face contorts just the right way when she dances and her facial expressions leave Jungeun dazzled beyond repair.

Everything Jiwoo does makes Jungeun's body light on fire, and it takes a hard stare from Haseul or Sooyoung to get her out of her dazed state every single time. It's been going on for weeks now, neither Haseul nor Jungeun bold enough to make the first move on either of their "lovers".

Jungeun has resigned herself to a life of frustration and longing now, seeing as she'll never have the courage, even when she knows Jiwoo feels the same, to do anything about her, feelings. The rest of the girls assure her that her feelings are normal, that very often people find themselves thinking of their friends in ways that people don't normally see their friends.

Jungeun just decides to ignore them instead.

-

It's after a particularly hard day, in her professional and personal life, that things begin to change. The group has been practicing non-stop for more festivals and for Kcon even though it's clear they have everything down pat. The company doesn't seem convinced though, so they've been working day in and out on the tiny details of dances, on vocals and content, anything that the company could think of. Haseul has returned from her short hiatus so there's a bit more calm that comes with going back to the dorm and less messing around at rehearsals.

The tension is still there though. Jungeun has really tried her best to stay the best friend that Jiwoo needs, but with every extra kiss or touch that Jiwoo finds _oh so_ necessary, Jungeun feels her resolve withering away. Because she doesn't want Jiwoo to just kiss her cheek, she wants to kiss her, feel their lips slide together, feel her tongue trace over her lips and feel the moans in her mouth. She wants to touch Jiwoo, find the places that make her breathless, that make her squirm or moan or anything. Her thoughts are more occupied with thinking of what Jiwoo looks like naked and begging to be touched, spread out on her bed and breathless from the way Jungeun touches her. She doesn't even know what she would do, she's never had that experience with anyone before but she wants it with Jiwoo even if she embarrasses herself because then she would at least get to _touch_.

She doesn't expect it to go the way it actually does though.

(She honestly didn't expect it to happen at all.)

Some of the members have made it clear they're, _frustrated_, with her to say the least. Sooyoung and Haseul have made it very clear that they're willing to push the two into a closet for them to fix their "issues". Yeojin and Yerim find every opportunity they can to joke around about it, which frustrates Jungeun even further. Heejin and Kahei just send her looks of pity every now and then, especially when they're the ones who catch Jungeun in her state of frustration. Hyewon, those bastards, however, have both been very quiet about the subject. It makes Jungeun feel very uneasy.

Which is perfectly valid, considering it's their fault she's locked in the Odd Eye Circle room with Jiwoo now.

(It was another rare day off, Chae had texted Jungeun to come back to the dorm with the promise of her favorite food from the store down the street whilst Hyejoo had texted Jiwoo with the promise of fresh strawberries from the market. It was a good plan, to say the least. That was until Jungeun realized what was actually happening and tried to barrel through her younger group members to the front door. The fading marks of fingers on her arm remind her to never doubt the other members when they say Hyejoo is ridiculously strong, as well as the bruise most likely forming on her butt from the force of Hyejoo's push. Chaewon had just smiled and winked, closing and locking the door, promising to open it back up when Jungeun and Jiwoo had "roughed each other up enough". The thought had made Jungeun shiver from her spot on the floor.)

Jungeun huffs and pushes herself off the floor, brushing off some fake dust from her pants and gazing towards Jiwoo. She's sat on Yeojin's, the bottom bunk on the other side of the room from Jungeun's. She looks a tad bit uncomfortable, which in turn makes Jungeun feel uncomfortable because _What the fuck do they do now?_

Jungeun clears her throat and turns her gaze to the floor.

It looks the slightest bit dusty, she wonders when the last time they all had the chance to clean was. Haseul would not approve in the slightest of their rooms being dirty, although she can't really complain towards the yyxy unit since they're the messiest people, save Sooyoung, that Jungeun has ever met but-

"-geun"

Jiwoo's voice is a lot closer than she expected, and when she flings her head up she finds the root of all of her problems stood not even 6 inches away from her. Her immediate reaction would usually be to step back or flinch away, but she figures she's hurt Jiwoo's feelings enough by now, considering she can see how glazed her best friends eyes are right now. A frown makes its way across her face and she wants to reach up to wipe away the tears but her body seems frozen to its spot.

"I know you know", is all Jiwoo says after she pauses to release a particularly heavy sigh.

Jungeun's mouth opens and closes, words not wanting to form, "You- you know that...That I-"

"That I'm in love with you, yes. I know you know that", the way Jiwoo says it so nonchalantly like it was just another sentence, stirs something up in Jungeun's chest that feels tight and very uncomfortable.

Hearing it out loud from Jiwoo herself is a lot different than hearing it from Sooyoung or Jinsoul, it makes it all the more real and Jungeun finds herself crying. Whether they're happy or sad tears, she hasn't figured out yet.

Jiwoo frowns at her, "Why are you crying, Jungie?"

Jungeun has spent the most part of the last 6 months pining and brooding over her best friend, suppressing her feelings so that she could get her work done and not mess anything up for the sake of the group. Not once has she thought that something good could come from confessing her feelings to Jiwoo, she always convinced herself that the work it would take to stay together and everything that involved a relationship would be too much, that it would start to weigh down on both of them until they couldn't handle it anymore. Jungeun has Jiwoo as her best friend right now, anything that would put that at risk makes her feel uneasy, anxious, sad even. She can't lose Jiwoo from her life, can't watch her pull away from her and put up a mask when they have to perform or promote.

All of those thoughts, however, are washed away in a single glance from Jiwoo. Jungeun can practically see the love coming out of them, can feel it radiating from her body in a way she could never feel before. She's spent so much time dancing around Jiwoo that she never gave a second thought to what it would feel like if she just gave in.

She's a bit tired of restraining herself.

So she decides to break free.

Jiwoo's lips feel exactly how Jungeun had expected them to, soft and warm, a hint of strawberry from the chapstick she uses everyday. Jiwoo gasps but Jungeun presses forward more, swallowing it and pulling her closer. It's not the fireworks or anything like what she's been told before, but she feels warm and the butterflies in her stomach refuse to settle down. Jiwoo is kissing her back with just as much fever, throwing her arms around her neck and sliding a hand to rest across her cheek. Jungeun didn't expect it to happen this way, but their lips are sliding together so perfectly she's convinced they were made for each other.

"I love you Jiwooming", she manages to slip out in between their kisses, and she has half a heart to slow down and relish in the moment but she's spent too much time thinking about this moment that she just can't stop.

Her hands slip around Jiwoo's waist, grabbing at the material of her shirt and running her hands all over the smooth skin of her waist and back. It's everything and nothing like she imagined, it's like she's feeling everything and nothing at the same time. Everything because she can feel every little shift of Jiwoo against her, and nothing because the way Jiwoo is kissing her is leaving her completely thoughtless, the only thing she wants to do is just keep kissing.

And so they do.

Jungeun has no idea how long they stay there in the middle of the room just taking in each other, but her legs are starting to get weak with the way Jiwoo's tongue glides over hers and suddenly all the thoughts she's had about her best friend come flooding back and she moans into Jiwoo's mouth. It seems to startle her because she pulls back and, _oh_, is it a sight to see.

Her hair is slightly messy from the way Jungeun was running her hands through it, her lips swollen from kissing so much and her eyes dark, an emotion Jungeun has never seen in her eyes is so boldly there. Her chest is heaving, the lack of oxygen is much more of a problem than Jungeun had thought and she finds herself breathing heavily as well.

It's there that she decides they've both waited long enough, they've practically had years of flirting and foreplay to lead up to this moment and Jungeun wants to touch. Jiwoo must sense the shift from Jungeun and immediately her face goes from surprised to, dare say, lustful. It's the look Jiwoo gives the cameras every time they perform, except now it's directed at Jungeun and her knees are really about to give out if she keeps this up.

"Jungeun", it's below a whisper, had Jungeun not been expecting her to say something she probably wouldn't have heard it.

But she did, "Jiwoo"

Jiwoo hesitates, "Do you- I mean, um. Do you want to-"

Jungeun cuts her off with a chaste kiss and nods when she pulls back, "Yes. Yes, I want- no, no I _need_ to Jiwooming"

That seems to conjure something up in Jiwoo, her eyes darken even more, if that's even possible, and she pulls Jungeun into a bruising kiss, all doubts washed away. She isn't holding back now, Jungeun can tell by the way she lets little gasps and moans out instead of just staying silent. Jungeun never thought she'd be the cause of those noises, but now that she is she doesn't want Jiwoo to stop making them. She figures now is a good time to put her thoughts to the test, and with all of the things her imagination conjured up at the forefront of her mind, Jungeun can't do anything but push Jiwoo into her bed and climb in with her. Feeling her underneath her body is a completely different experience, because now she can feel the way Jiwoo's back arches up when she bites her lip or grabs at her hips, and it's intoxicating. Jungeun just can't stop kissing her, even though she knows she wants more, and it takes a lot of strength to pull back and trail her kisses down Jiwoo's neck instead.

With the throaty moan that comes with Jungeun nipping at a particular spot right under her ear, she's really starting to wish she had done this sooner. It shoots a spike of pleasure right through her body, and it's then that she realizes Jiwoo has opened her legs wider to accommodate Jungeun's body. She does what feels natural and grinds into Jiwoo, the taller girls hands shooting down to her back and a much loader moan escaping her lips.

Jungeun genuinely feels like she might be in heaven, and the moans that come from Jiwoo just might be her new favorite sound.

She grinds again, only this time much more confident and the reaction is immediate. Jungeun has barely done anything and she already seems to be a quivering mess, and she can't wait to actually touch her where she needs to be touched.

Jungeun practically rips her own shirt off, the heat in her body becoming too much to bear and Jiwoo follows suit, reconnecting their lips as soon as the shirts hit the ground next to them. They kiss and kiss and hands start to roam, Jungeun has seen Jiwoo's mostly naked body plenty of times but this, this is different. Now she gets to _touch_ and admire and kiss her wherever she wants. She trails her kisses down again, making sure to leave a couple marks where only Jiwoo will get to see, and when she arrives just at the swell of her breasts she glances up for confirmation. Jiwoo has half the mind to take her stupid bra off herself, but the second she starts to nod Jungeun is working the clip at the back like she's a professional and throwing the offending item away.

It's then that Jungeun realizes she is very, _very_ gay.

It's only for a moment that she leans back to take in the view, watching Jiwoo's chest rise and fall rapidly as well as actually seeing her breasts freed from clothing sends her right back down, a confident tongue swirling around hard nipples. Jiwoo moans louder than she's moaned before, a hand coming up the back of Jungeun's hair to pull and it's pure bliss. She takes the other breast in her hand and experiments with touching until she figures out what makes Jiwoo moan louder, and then switches her mouth and hand. She has no idea where the confidence is coming from but she's glad it's there and that it's working.

"Jung-", a moan cuts her off, "Jungeun"

She hums from her spot, mouth still licking and sucking.

"Jungie", another moan, "_Baby_"

Reluctantly, Jungeun lifts her head to look up at her best friend- girlfriend? Lover? - and blushes slightly at the nickname.

"Jungie, _please_ touch me"

That's all she really needs to hear before she's practically ripping the shorts from Jiwoo's body, her focus shifting to the lower half of her body. Jungeun knows Jiwoo is beautiful, that she's fit and shaped perfectly in all the right places. Seeing it however, her legs spread, hair an absolute mess, eyes shut with lust and body heaving, it sends her into a frenzy. She takes one last look of confirmation before she pulls Jiwoo's underwear down her legs and _holy shit._

Jiwoo is wet, practically glistening, and she's pink and absolutely gorgeous and Jungeun gets to _touch_. Before she goes any further she kisses Jiwoo like her life depends on it, and the action is enough to get her moaning again. Jungeun can feel her wetness on her thigh and it turns her on a ridiculously large amount, her hand glides down the girls perfect body and finds purchase in the hot and thick wetness that's waiting for her.

_"Oh my god"_

It's a feeling she can't describe.

Jiwoo feels like hot silk and she's moaning so loud into Jungeun's ear, she thinks she might die from sensory overload. It's not difficult in the slightest to find her clit, it's hard and waiting for her and she strokes slow, gentle circles that has Jiwoo moaning louder, if that's even possible. She feels like she's entered some kind of dream-like state, and the only things she can do is keep going. The look on Jiwoo's face is pure bliss, her head is thrown back and her eyes are shut and Jungeun doesn't know what's going to happen once she's actually inside her.

"Jungie, _fuck_"

A very low _oh my god_ escapes Jungeun because she's never heard Jiwoo curse like that, and that's what motivates her to lower her hand even further and tease at the smaller girls entrance. She tenses up and Jungeun coaxes her to relax with a hush and kisses to her neck.

"Tell me if I hurt you"

Jiwoo nods quickly, hands clenching at Jungeun's shoulders as a single finger starts to sink into her.

The feelings of it is something Jungeun is going to spend her entire life trying to explain.

"Fuck, Jungeun"

Jiwoo is _so_ tight and warm, her body not used to being stretched but it's obvious the pain is paired with pleasure because her entire body arches with a long, deep moan. Jungeun's eyebrows shoot up, every second keeps giving her whiplash with how much hotter Jiwoo gets and she doesn't think she can keep up. She forgets how long her fingers are, it's not until now she can notice it as she slides her finger in to her knuckle. She gives Jiwoo a couple of seconds to adjust, waiting until her breathing slows a bit to start moving again. It's useless though, the moment she starts pulling out Jiwoo is moaning again.

Jungeun just laughs, partly because she can't believe how much Jiwoo reacts to her and partly because she can't believe this is actually happening.

She starts to thrust, stretching Jiwoo out little by little and bringing her closer to the edge until she can easily slip in a second finger. Jiwoo's moans continue to rise in frequency and pitch, Jungeun really hopes Hyejoo and Chaewon are in their own room or later is going to be really awkward.

Jungeun could honestly come just from the scene before, and it's incredibly dangerous. Jiwoo is a moaning, writhing mess, unable to kiss Jungeun like she wants because a moan escapes her every other second, she can hear the evidence of Jiwoo's wetness almost more than she can feel it, and it should be such a filthy noise but it just eggs her on more. She pumps her fingers harder, faster, feeling Jiwoo tighten with each thrust. She's babbling and moaning out incoherent words and Jungeun can't do anything but watch and feel like she's on top of the world.

"Jungeun, shit, baby, don't stop"

Jiwoo's hips start moving on their own accord and Jungeun can tell she's close, the frequency of her moans and the tightness around her fingers are perfect telltale signs. Jungeun shifts and changes the angle of her wrist, obviously a good choice of motions because it allows her fingers to sink in at a different angle and she's hitting a new area of Jiwoo that practically makes her scream.

_"Holy shit"_

Jungeun has no idea who says it, but with the new angle she's stroking at a rougher patch of Jiwoo and the heel of her palm is hitting her clit and she feels like she's going to explode and she's not even the one being touched. Jungeun pumps harder with newfound strength, and Jiwoo fucking loses it.

She feels like she watches it in slow motion.

Underneath her Jiwoo arches completely, her mouth open in a silent scream and eyes screwed shut, her knees bending and thighs trying their best to clench together at the new sensation. One of Jiwoo's hands takes a death grip on Jungeun's arm, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood but Jungeun can't find it in herself to care. Jiwoo is beautiful like this, it's like seeing her in a completely new light that she never thought she'd get to see. She's tight enough around her fingers that she can't even move them, so she settles a little and tries her best to help Jiwoo out of her orgasm. It feels like hours pass before Jiwoo finally collapses back onto the mattress, legs going limp and an arm thrown across her face. Jungeun slides her fingers out as gently as she can, Jiwoo is still sensitive enough to twitch and then groan at the feeling of being empty.

Jungeun just stares. Something she's very good at, something she's always just done but now she sees it differently. Now, Jiwoo is sprawled out in front of her in post orgasm bliss, a small smile making its way across her gorgeous face and Jungeun just _stares_.

Jiwoo laughs and it startles Jungeun back to reality, "Jesus, Jungeun. That was-"

"Life changing", she says it seriously, but Jiwoo just laughs more and suddenly she's laughing with her.

Jiwoo sits up, thankful that the bunk bed is tall enough for her sit comfortably, and pulls Jungeun back towards her.

Their kisses are slow and languid now, they don't feel a need to rush or be rough and it's everything Jungeun has ever wanted. She still wants to touch, to learn and keep making Jiwoo shake and moan.

And she would have, but the sound of the front door bursting open causes reality to come crashing down.

And reality? Well. Jiwoo is completely naked and still shaking with post orgasm aftershocks, Jungeun is in a state of shock after causing the orgasms, there's 8 new voices filtering into the dorm, and the Odd Eye Circle bedroom is very, _very_ close to the front door.

The two girls share a similar look of horror before rushing off of the bed, Jungeun scrambling to throw Jiwoo her clothes and rushing to find her top.

_Fucking Jiwoo, where the fuck did she throw that piece of shit._

"Chuulip! Hyewon! Food is here!"

  
Jungeun rolls her eyes, her hands finally grabbing at the shirt that had managed to find its way underneath the opposite bed. Jiwoo is fully clothed now, but her hair is an absolute mess as well as her lips and, well, just everything in general.

Jungeun slips on her shirt as quickly as she can, "I would make a comment about how hot you look when you're sexed up but we need to figure out how to open the door"

Jiwoo barks out a laugh, most likely not expecting that bold of a comment to come from her best friend.

She walks over to where Jungeun is struggling with the sleeve of her shirt and places a gentle hand on the taller girls cheek, "You're an idiot and I love you"

Jungeun smiles so hard it hurts her cheeks, leans in to press a kiss to Jiwoo's lips, "I'm your idiot and I love you"

Jiwoo's face matches Jungeun's perfectly and the two start to lean in again when there's a banging on their bedroom door.

"Chuulip! Food!"

The yelling sounds very much like Haseul, and then there's the jiggling of the doorknob. Both Jungeun and Jiwoo rush over to the door to try and keep it closed but Jiwoo's hand hits the lock that's on the _inside, seriously how fucking dumb are they?_ at the same time that Haseul quite literally flings the door open and suddenly Jungeun is on the ground with Jiwoo on top of her.

A chorus of laughs echoes around the dorm as the two get back up, "Hey weirdos. Why'd you lock the door?"

Haseul is still laughing while trying to speak, "Yeah, and why is your shirt on backwards Lippie?"

There's a couple of seconds of laughing until all 10 pairs of eyes take in the state of Jungeun and Jiwoo, and then a pause to take in what Haseul said.

Jungeun watches the recognition pass over Haseul's face, "Wait a minute-"

"Oh my god-"

"Yerim and Yeojin cover your ears!"

"Did you two just have _sex_?"

Jungeun glances over to Jiwoo, smirking at the blush that's taken over her cheeks. She turns back to the group in front of her, her eyes locking with Hyejoo and Chaewon who are gaping at her like they have no idea what's going on. She straightens her back out and composes herself as best as she can, her hand slipping into Jiwoo’s like it's done so many times before.

She nods with her best poker face, which, honestly, kind of sucks now that she thinks about it.

"Jingolas owes me 5 thousand won!"

"I really didn't think that was actually going to work"

"Can we uncover our ears yet?"

Chaos ensues, all the girls yelling as bet money is passed around and faces turn grumpy. Jungeun chuckles and turns towards Jiwoo, who, unsurprisingly, is already looking at her. The shorter girl leans up and presses a kiss to Jiwoo's lips, a sly smirk crossing her features.

"I promise I'm not a pillow princess, the second we're alone again I'll show you exactly how you made me feel", she ends the statement with a wink and a kiss on the cheek before she prances over to the chaos happening in the kitchen.

Jungeun huffs, already feeling the frustration building up. She drifts her gaze back over to the kitchen and catches Haseul's eyes. She watches her friends face fall as a very evil smirk crosses her own face.

"JO HASEUL"

Silence falls quickly, the scene in front of her pausing as gazes flick back and forth between Haseul and Jungeun.

Jungeun almost feels bad as she watches Haseul's face pale, but hey, it was her idea in the first place, "I made my move, time to make yours"

The gulp she takes is visible and everyone shifts in confusion and anticipation, however only one person seems unfazed by the whole outburst.

Kahei, bless her heart, just gazes curiously around the room at everyone, "Oh! Haseul likes someone?"

A collective groan passes over the dorm room.

Haseul's shoulders slump and she slowly turns towards the girl, "Kahei, I'm in love with you"

It's almost as if the whole group wasn't expecting Haseul to be so straight forward, and a couple girls start choking on air while others widen their eyes.

Kahei, however, remains positive as always, "Oh! Well, that's convenient, I'm in love with you too!"

_'What a Kahei way to confess'_

Jungeun's eyes find Jiwoo's in the absolute craze that ensues after the confession, and all she can do is shrug and smile.

_'Totally worth losing my poker face over'_

////

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut and it is oh so obvious
> 
> anyway lemme know what you think :)))
> 
> hmu on ig @ hyejoosnose or on twitter @ izzyalexandriab


End file.
